Pheromone
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang namja dengan kadar pheromone berlebih membuat hidupnya terganggu dengan sikap agresif orang-orang disekelilingnya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang iblis yang menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Namun dengan satu syarat, "bercinta denganku setiap hari atau ciuman denganku 24 kali?" WONKYU, BL, DLDR, Twoshoot, Special for WonKyu Day
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate : T / M (unsure)**

**Warning : BL, Shou-Ai, Typo(es), Membosankan dll.**

**They're belong to themselves. I just own of the story.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and NO BASH**

**Jika tidak suka dengan cerita ini ingat kalimat yang memakai huruf besar. Dan silahkan klik "X"**

* * *

**^_^ Pheromone ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki terburu mengiringi Cho Kyuhyun menuju kelasnya. Jika kalian mengira dia terlambat, itu jawaban yang salah. Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun datang ke Kampus. Ia adalah mahasiswa pintar dikelasnya, bahkan setiap harinya Kyuhyun datang sejam lebih awal dari mata kuliah pertama.

Dan hari ini Kyuhyun datang pukul 6 pagi, padahal kelas dimulai pukul 8. Kyuhyun segera menuju ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya yang terletak dipaling depan. Bahkan ia duduk tepat di depan meja sang dosen.

Kyuhyun punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia datang sangat pagi serta duduk dibangku deretan terdepan. Ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan PSPnya tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Kyaa sudah kuduga, pasti Kyuhyun-ssi akan datang pagi!" teriak seorang yeoja dari ambang pintu. Ia segera berlari dan berhenti tepat di depan meja Kyuhyun.

"K-kau! Kenapa datang sepagi ini!" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Bukan karena yeoja tersebut cantik ataupun Kyuhyun tertarik padanya. Namun Kyuhyun takut yeoja tersebut melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Kenapa Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya seorang namja takut akan yeoja yang bahkan lebih lemah darinya. Kalian tak akan tahu bagaimana jika seorang betina yang bersikap sangat agresif jika mendekati musim kawin. Kurang lebih begitulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Karena aku tahu Kyuhyun-ssi akan datang pagi. Aku mau meminjam tugas yang diberikan dosen minggu lalu!" Yeoja tersebut mengerlingkan sebelah matanya begitu mata mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera membuka tasnya –mengambil buku yang dipinjam yeoja tersebut.

"Ini Yoona-ssi!" ucapnya memberikan bukunya tanpa menatap yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona tersebut.

"Ah~ Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi!" Yoona tak mengambil buku yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, justru ia mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun, perlahan tangannya terus turun ke jari Kyuhyun sebelum beralih mengambil buku tersebut.

Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kudunya meremang akan sentuhan Yoona. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut jika di Kampus sedang sepi hanya ada petugas kebersihan dan sekarang kau berada di dalam kelas dengan betina yang sangat bernafsu untuk menjamahmu. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun nanti diperkosa Yoona? Ok! Itu berlebihan.

"Ah~ aku lelah! Bangkuku ada dideretan paling belakang. Aku menyalin tugasnya disini saja ne!" Yoona langsung menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun agar ia bisa duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

**Brakkk**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas Kyuhyun yang terbuka setengah di banting(?) cukup keras. Kyuhyun melihat ngeri begitu matanya menangkap teman sekelasnya yang kini menatapnya ganas –atau lebih tepatnya menatap Yoona- lalu berlari dan segera duduk di atas meja Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sudah datang ternyata!" ucapnya lembut dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, namun begitu ia melihat Yoona, pandangan matanya berubah seperti hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Dan kau! apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyannya.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku sedang menyalin tugas milik Kyuhyun-ssi. Iya kan Kyunnie?" Yoona melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat rivalnya –Yuri- mengeram marah. Belum lagi panggilan sayang Yoona untuk Kyuhyun.

"Yakk lepaskan tanganmu dari-NYA!" teriak Yuri. Dan akhirnya aksi brutal betina yang memperebutkan seorang jantan kini dimulai. Kyuhyun yang takut jika nanti ia terkena efek pertarungan tersebut segera keluar dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju toilet pria, setidaknya diruangan tersebut ia tak akan menemukan _species_ yang bergender betina nantinya.

Brakk

Kyuhyun menutup pintu toilet tersebut dan menguncinya. Nafasnya memburu ketika melakukan lari ringan –yang setara dengan lari marathon- baginya.

"Yeoja sungguh menyeramkan ketika marah!" gumamnya ditengah-tengah usahanya mengais udara.

Kyuhyun sesungguhnya juga tak mengerti, sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga ia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukan hanya teman-teman kelasnya, dosen, mahasiswa lain, bahkan orang tua serta kakaknya bertingkah sama anehnya dengan mereka.

Peristiwa ini sejak Kyuhyun berumur 17 tahun. Kyuhyun memang sangat akrab dengan keluarganya namun ketika Kyuhyun beranjak remaja mereka lebih _possessive_ pada Kyuhyun bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit agresif.

Eomma dan Appa yang selalu menciumnya jika ia akan berangkat sekolah, atau jika mereka akan meninggalkan dirinya, serta noona nya yang selalu memberikan_ morning kiss_ untuk membangunkannya. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya, mereka menjawab 'karena kami sangat menyayangimu' namun anehnya rasa sayang mereka itu diwujudkan dengan kontak fisik, entah itu mengacak rambutnya, memeluk tubuhnya serta menciumnya. Kyuhyun sangat risih akan hal itu. Bahkan pernah kedua orang tuanya serta noona-nya menciumnya di depan umum dengan menjadikan bibir Kyuhyun bagaikan piala bergilir untuk mereka ketika ia memberikan pidato kelulusan SMA-nya.

Dan keanehan tersebut terus berlanjut. Teman-temannya suka sekali melakukan _skinship_ padanya, menarik perhatiannya –yang sudah pasti Kyuhyun tak tertarik sama sekali- , mencoba dekat-dekat dengannya kemanapun ia pergi. Belum lagi dosennya yang selalu saja meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan menilai tugas beberapa mahasiswa dan menjadikannya asisten dosen –meski Kyuhyun tak pernah menerimanya. Kyuhyun disuruh merapikan beberapa file sedangkan dosen tersebut hanya termangu di meja dan memandang intens menatapnya. Mengerikan bukan?

Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Kyuhyun berada di toilet. Bahkan ia sempat-sempatnya tertidur di dalam. Beruntung toiletnya bersih, dan tak ada yang memakainya. Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07. 50 dan kurang 10 menit lagi ia akan masuk mata kuliah pertama.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terburu-buru untuk masuk ke kelasnya karena ia lebih memilih masuk ketika bel sudah berbunyi, ia takut kelas akan kembali ribut akan keberadaannya. Setidaknya jika ada dosen nanti, mereka –teman sekelas Kyuhyun- akan lebih tenang.

**Ceklek**

Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling toilet. Sepi! tidak ada manusia sama sekali. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati _wastafel_ untuk membasuh mukanya agar efek mengantuk menghilang.

"Ha~!" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Jelek! Itulah pikirnya. Kyuhyun heran, ia tidak tampan, setampan artis Nickhun yang juga kuliah di kampusnya, kulitnya pucat tidak seperti adik kelasnya, Jongin yang agak kecoklatan, ia hanya punya tinggi rata-rata namja Korea, tidak setinggi Changmin teman sekelasnya, ia tidak mempunyai abs seperti Ok Taecyeon kapten Basket Kampusnya. Jadi apa yang bisa dilihat darinya? Kenapa semua mengejarnya layaknya ia adalah seorang artis yang diburu fansnya? Kyuhyun mengira jika mereka semua telah buta.

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia bosan juga melihat wajahnya sendiri. Dirinya saja bosan, kenapa mereka tidak? Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Matanya melebar begitu ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang meremas _butt_ nya.

**DEG**

Hampir saja Kyuhyun berteriak ketika melihat ke cermin jika teman sekelasnya yang bertubuh seperti tiang kini telah berdiri di belakangnya, ia tersenyum lebar –Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa maksudnya senyumannya- namun tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa takut melihatnya.

**Nyekk**

Mata Kyuhyun melotot ketika merasakan kembali sebuah remasan pada _butt_ nya.

_"Butt-mu_ sangat _sexy_ Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin hanya nyengir lebar, seketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan berlari keluar toilet.

"Hahh…hahh…apa-apaan dia itu, menyentuh tubuh orang seenak jidatnya. Memang _butt-_ ku ini di obral untuk dipegang-pegang. Kalau mau bayar dong!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar dengan ucapannya.

"Aku akan membayarnya!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menelan _saliva_ dengan susah payah begitu melihat dosennya –Jung Yunho- berdiri di belakangnya.

"Seo-seonsaengnim!" jawabnya gugup.

"Kau mau berapa untuk sekali sentuh Kyuhyun-ah!" ucapnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak! Saya tadi hanya bercanda. Saya tidak pernah menjual _butt_ saya!" ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memotong lidahnya saat ini juga begitu menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya. Lagi pula Kyuhyun bukan namja 'murah' justru ia sangat 'mahal'.

Bayangkan saja dengan kelemahan –atau bisa dibilang kelebihan- yang aneh menurutnya karena selalu di ikuti yeoja maupun namja membuatnya terkenal di Kampus. Padahal ia sendiri hanya mahasiswa kutu buku, penampilannya pun terbilang biasa. Ia memang tidak memakai kaca mata, dan juga baju yang dimasukan ke celana. Namun ia hanya berpenampilan seadanya.

Nickhun sang artis kampusnya pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya, namun segera ditolaknya. Kyuhyun tak mau hidup tidak tenang dikejar-kejar _fans_ Nickhun ketika mereka kencan. Bahkan ia yang bukan artis saja sudah mempunyai _fans._ -_-

Taecyeon, kapten basket kampusnya juga pernah menembaknya(?), namun Kyuhyun tak mau karena memang ia tak menyukainya. Jangankan mereka! orang setampan dan sepintar Jung Yunho saja sudah pernah mengajaknya kencan, namun Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menolaknya. Bukan karena ada alasan khusus, namun Kyuhyun tak mau membuat hidupnya semakin sulit. Ia hanya mau hidup normal, belajar, main _game,_ bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa adanya 'nafsu' aneh setiap kali Kyuhyun berada di dekat mereka.

"Permisi Yunho-ssi, saya ke kelas dulu!" ucapnya.

**Srett**

Kyuhyun merasa jika kini ada yang menarik tangannya. Jung Yunho –sang pelaku- hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan punggung tangan Kyuhyun kewajahnya.

**Cupp**

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika bibir tipis sang dosen mendarat di jemari lentiknya. Kyuhyun segera melepas genggaman Yunho dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuhyun-ah, kelasmu belok kesini!" teriak Yunho.

"Saya izin ke ruang kesehatan dulu seonsaengnim!" balasnya tanpa melihat Yunho sedikitpun. Tidak sopan? Tentu saja tidak sopan, namun tidak sopan mana jika ada guru yang mencium tangan muridnya? Di Indonesia saja, si murid yang mencium tangan gurunya ketika pulang. Meski itu hanya berlaku untuk anak TK serta Sekolah Dasar.

Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjang ketika sampai diruang kesehatan, dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sepertinya nasib sial Kyuhyun tak berhenti disitu, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang meraba kakinya, terus ke atas hingga ke paha, perut, dada dan sebelum tangan tersebut mencapai dagunya, Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya kasar.

**Sreet**

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun terbata.

"Aku hanya memeriksamu, aku tak tahu mana dari tubuhmu yang terluka!" ucapnya _innocent._

"Ta-tapi seharusnya kau… Aishhh, mianhae Zhoumi-ssi! Aku harus pergi. Dan aku tidak terluka sama sekali!" Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan membungkuk pada Zhoumi sebelum keluar dan kembali bergegas menuju tempat aman selanjutnya. Perpustakaan.

**Krieett**

"Bagus!" gumamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar begitu melihat perpustakaan nampak sepi. Hanya ada petugas perpustakaan yang sedang tertidur di mejanya. Namja setengah abad tersebut terlihat sangat nyeyak hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan agar tak mengganggu petugas perpus. Kyuhyun suka sekali tempat ini, tempat yang dibilang membosankan oleh mahasiswa lainnya justru memberikan kenyamanan bagi Kyuhyun, disinilah Kyuhyun bisa bernafas bebas tanpa takut ada manusia yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mengelilingi rak deretan buku sejarah. Tiba-tiba matanya tertarik pada buku tebal bersampul kehitaman. Ia mengambil buku tersebut.

'Aneh!' batinnya. Ia melihat ada gembok pada buku tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia membacanya jika buku tersebut terkunci. Buku tersebut terlihat sangat tua, halaman depan yang telah usang dan banyak sarang laba-laba di sekitarnya, membuktikan jika belum ada yang pernah membacanya.

Kyuhyun meraba gembok yang terdapat tanda salib di depannya.

**Klik**

**DEG**

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika gembok tersebut terbuka sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus sangat kecang, buku-buku di rak pun berterbangan, namun anehnya petugas perpustakaan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang ada.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan bukunya hingga ke lantai dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dari hantaman buku-buku tebal yang berterbangan terkena angin di sekelilingnya. Dahinya mengkerut ketika buku yang dipegangnya tadi terbuka dengan sendirinya dan tiba-tiba kumpulan asap hitam keluar dari isi buku tersebut.

Semakin lama asap hitam tersebut semakin banyak. Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, namun tiba-tiba ia tersandung buku yang berjatuhan di lantai dan ia pun jatuh terduduk.

**Brukk**

Angin kencang tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti, dan kumpulan asap hitam tersebut menghilang. Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang perih karena terkena debu.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskanku!" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Penglihatannya sedikit _blur_ akibat terkena debu. Namun lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas.

**DEG**

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berhenti berdetak sekian detik begitu melihat asal suara tersebut ternyata dari seorang namja.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, namja tersebut malah terkikik geli. Mungkin ia gemas dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

Dan senyumannya sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan. Namja tersebut sangat tampan, bahkan baru kali ini ia melihat namja setampan itu –setidaknya itu menurut presepsi pribadinya-.

Namja tersebut berwajah tampan sekaligus mempesona, killer smile dengan _dimple_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat WOW dimata Kyuhyun, tubuhnya tegap, pakaiannya yang tak berlengan membuat otot lengannya terekspos sempurna.

'Taecyeon kalah keren darinya' batin Kyuhyun. Rambut hitam serta _onyx_ yang menatapnya teduh seakan menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati namja tersebut. Mungkin ia lebih tinggi darinya. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Si-siapa kau!" entah kenapa Kyuhyun semakin gugup ketika namja tersebut berjalan ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun sempat bingung ketika namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera meraih tangan tersebut yang ternyata ingin membantunya berdiri.

"Aku seorang Iblis!" jawabnya enteng.

"hahaha bercandamu sangat lucu. Mana ada iblis di jaman modern seperti sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kau tak percaya karena aku adalah iblis tertampan yang pernah kau lihat bukan? Bahkan dalam bayanganmu Iblis itu selalu mempunyai wajah jelek dan menyeramkan!"

**DEG**

'bagaimana ia bisa tau pikiranku?' batin Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun berpikir jika iblis itu seperti yang ada di _game_ yang pernah dimainkannya. Tahu begitu Kyuhyun akan memilih karakter iblis saja waktu itu, jika tahu iblis ternyata sangat tampan.

"Yah! Yah! Kau bisa memainkan peran Iblis nanti di _game favorite_ mu!" ucapnya.

**DEG**

"Ka-kau bisa..!" Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena namja tersebut sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Jika kau akan bilang aku bisa membaca pikiranmu! Itu memang benar. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah membebaskanku dari buku usang itu, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

'Wah, jika begitu aku ingin sekali mereka tak menggangguku! Tapi apa ia bisa?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap namja tampan tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak kencang ketika namja tersebut mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada tubuhnya, hidungnya mengendus(?) aroma Kyuhyun layaknya seekor anjing.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh! Ternyata ini penyebabnya! Ok! Aku akan membantumu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau hidup tidak tenang karena dikejar-kejar oleh teman-teman sekelas bahkan sekampusmu. Ternyata kau mempunyai kadar _Pheromone_ berlebih hingga membuat mereka ingin berdekatan denganmu bahkan menyentuhmu!"

"Benarkah kau bisa menjauhkan mereka dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh namja yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut.

"Kyaaa gomawo…errr!" Kyuhyun terdiam karena tidak mengetahui nama namja yang mengaku dirinya iblis tersebut.

"Kau masih tidak percaya ya? Baiklah lihat ini!"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika buku-buku yang berjatuhan tersebut tertata kembali dengan rapinya.

"Masih belum percaya?"

Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah buku yang melayang tepat di atas kepalanya. Membuatnya melotot seketika, 'bagaimana bisa?'

"Sudah percaya bukan? Dan panggil aku Siwon, namaku Choi Siwon!" ucapnya.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau tak usah khawatir karena aku akan membantumu!" Siwon berjalan mengelilingi tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman sama sekali.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Siwon meraba leher Kyuhyun yang terhalang oleh kemeja biru mudanya.

"Ap-apa!" ucapnya gugup. Ia merasa geli ketika Siwon meniup tengkuknya.

"Bercinta denganku setiap hari atau ciuman denganku 24 kali?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Waktu saya post summary nya di FB banyak yang suka, padahal saya tak berniat membuat Fict ini. Namun karena banyak yang minta lanjut jadilah aku buatkan. Fict ini terinspirasi dari manga yang aku baca. Sayangnya aku lupa judulnya. T_T**

Saya iseng mem-post Fict ini di FFn, karena di FB banyak yang suka, siapa tau jika aku post di FFn juga ada yang suka. FF ini hanya twoshoot, dan chapter terakhir akan di publish dihari WonKyu Day. Padahal maunya cuma buat FF 'Struggle Of Love' untuk merayakannya. Jadinya ini juga deh XD

Sebenarnya saya nggak semangat sama sekali posting di FFn, selain masalah plagiator juga emang motivasi untuk post disini nggak ada, belum lagi pada banyak Author yang menghilang, cerita yang discontinue hingga keputusan untuk berhenti Namun karena sudah terlanjur aku post disini, jadi harus aku teruskan. **Untuk FF ini tentunya mengecualian**. Aku tak akan melanjutkannya jika memang tidak banyak yang suka. Namun saya masih aktif posting FF meski nggak di FFn, :D. Sebagai anak WonKyu yang baik, saya akan merayakannya Anniv WK, meski cuma dengan FF sih -_-

Ok, kenapa malah curhat begini. Abaikan saja ne. Dan maaf jika ada salah kata. Happy Reading! ;)

FF ke-3 yang aku publish hari ini. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rate : M (To Be Sure)**

**Warning : BL, Typo(es), Membosankan, GJ, etc**

**They're belong to themselves. I just own the story.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**^_^ Pheromone ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Kyuhyun datang pagi seperti biasanya, ia belum yakin dengan bantuan iblis tampan Siwon itu. Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap dan sesekali bersembunyi di dinding karena sudah ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang ternyata.

**Plukk**

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"An-annyeong Yoona-ssi!" Kyuhyun merutuki kesialannya. Kenapa ia selalu saja bertemu betina berisik ini setiap pagi.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ssi! Hari ini kau tidak berubah ya, terus datang pagi! Maaf aku harus ke kelas dulu untuk mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan kemarin!"

Begitu Yoona pergi, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap temannya tersebut. Tumben sekali ia tak berlaku genit seperti biasanya. Apa jurus iblis itu sudah mulai bereaksi. Kyuhyun tak peduli yang penting sekarang ia bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ketika pelajaran dimulai semua terasa asing bagi Kyuhyun, Yunho seonsaengnim bersikap dingin seperti yang selalu ia tunjukan pada siswa lain -Kecuali Kyuhyun. Changmin yang selalu duduk di belakang bangkunya dan mengganggunya dengan meraba punggung Kyuhyun ataupun menendang pantat Kyuhyun, kini lebih memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang sendiri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, karena inilah yang selalu ia harapkan. Ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho saem, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia lebih memilih fokus mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ne! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Yunho menghampiri seorang namja yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin menagih hak saya!" ucap namja tersebut sopan. Ia berpenampilan rapi layaknya mahasiswa di kampus ini. Dia juga berusaha meniru setiap ekspresi manusia saat berbicara.

"Hak? Apa ada siswa saya yang berhutang padamu?" Yunho kembali memperhatikan namja berdimple di hadapannya. Rasanya ia belum pernah menjumpai mahasiswa ini selama mengajar di Kampus.

"Ne! Bolehkah saya masuk? Saya hanya sebentar!"

"Tung-!" Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena namja yang belum diketahui namanya tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Semua mata penghuni kelas tersebut tertuju pada namja tampan yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di depan kelas mereka. Banyak yeoja yang menganggumi ketampanannya. Namun mereka hanya sekedar kagum tidak lebih.

Namja tersebut berdiri tepat di depan meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih fokus akan tugasnya mulai terusik dengan bisik-bisik para temannya. Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya ketika mengatahui ada orang yang sudah berdiri di depan bangkunya.

"Si-siwon mmpptt!" tanpa aba-aba bibir plum Kyuhyun langsung dibungkam oleh namja yang bernama Siwon tersebut.

"Mmmpt…akhh…!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pagutan di bibirnya dengan mendorong bahu Siwon. Namun sia-sia karena kini kedua tangan Siwon menekan kepalanya, seakan tak membiarkan kegiatannya berakhir begitu saja.

Siwon terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas, ia menghisap serta menggigitnya hingga Kyuhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Mmmpt..enggh..akhh..lepp…mmm…asskan..hah..hah..ha h..!"

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan. Siwon menjilat saliva yang menetes di dagu Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Sayang sekali Siwon belum bisa menjelajahi gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Namun ini hanya pemanasan tentunya. Sudah pasti ia akan lebih ganas lagi setelah ini.

"Ini yang kesatu! Kurang 23 lagi Chagi!" Siwon berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun, namun ia berhenti ketika melihat Yunho yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"Terima kasih Yunho-ssi! Maaf kau tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak boleh merasakan bibir itu. Karena bibirnya adalah milikku!" Siwon menekankan kata terakhirnya. Siwon menyeringai ketika Yunho berbalik menatap kepergiannya.

Yunho sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa namja tersebut tahu apa yang diinginkannya? Mungkin dia hanya asal menebak. Namun sungguh Yunho terangsang begitu melihat ciuman singkat namun panas tadi. Opps! sepertinya 'little Yun' sudah bangun.

"Selesaikan tugas kalian, aku mau ke toilet sebentar!" teriaknya lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Kini seluruh pasang mata tak mempedulikan teriakan Yunho, mereka sibuk menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi.

Bagaimana tidak _shock_ jika tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menciummu ketika sedang berkonstrasi mengerjakan tugas. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencincang Siwon hidup-hidup karena telah mempermalukannya, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa sesuatu, bukankah Siwon itu iblis, dan ia ingat dengan kesepakatannya kemarin.

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

_"Bercinta denganku setiap hari atau ciuman denganku 24 kali?"_

_"Ap-apa kau gila. Mana mungkin ak-aku bercinta denganmu!" wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Kyuhyun mulai membayangkan Siwon yang sedang menindihnya di ranjang dan mulai melepas pakaiannya._

_'Tida-tidak! Aku saja belum pernah melakukannya, lagi pula itu pasti terasa sakit. Namun dari yang aku lihat di film-film itu sepertinya nikmat.' Batin Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun memang sering membeli kaset dewasa ketika hendak membeli kaset game. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat adegan orang dewasa di ranjang. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mimisan._

_"Tenang saja, aku bisa memberikan kenikmatan melebihi adegan di film yang kau tonton itu!"_

_Sial! Wajah Kyuhyun kini semakin memerah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika namja dihadapannya ini bukan manusia, lebih tepatnya iblis yang bisa membaca pikirannya._

_"Kau! Membaca pikiran itu tidak sopan bagi manusia!"_

_"Aku bukan manusia jadi tak masalah bukan?"_

_"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sopan."_

_"Lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam, perasaannya kembali gugup. Ia berpikir sangat keras. Jika ia memilih bercinta setiap hari maka bisa dibayangkan jika ia akan lumpuh karena tak bisa berjalan setiap paginya. Ok itu berlebihan. Namun jika ia memilih ciuman 24 kali, emm sepertinya itu tak masalah. Hanya menempelkan bibir lalu selesai bukan?_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, ia terlalu serius memikirkan pilihannya, karena jika selangkah saja salah, maka bisa dipastikan hidupnya akan menderita selamanya._

_Siwon hanya tertawa dalam hati ketika membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Hanya menempelkan bibir? Hanya itukah ciuman versi Kyuhyun? Sungguh namja di depannya ini polos sekali. Ciuman versi iblis tentunya sedikit berbeda dengan ciuman versi manusia. Dan untuk kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan menjadi manusia pertama yang akan merasakannya._

_"Ak-aku pilih ci-ciuman 24 kali!"_

**End Of Flash Back**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini duduk sendirian di kantin, ia sempat mencari keberadaan Siwon, namun matanya sama sekali tak menemukan Siwon sejak kejadian ciuman paksa dikelas tadi.

"Untuk apa aku mencarinya. Dia 'kan iblis, mungkin kini ia semedi di selokan kampus yang gelap. Ia saja pernah tinggal di buku. Mungkin ia tak betah jadi ia pindah keselokan siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan iblis yang se-species dengannya" Gumam Kyuhyun dan mengaduk makanannya.

"Kau mencariku?"

**DEG**

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menumpahkan kuah sup ramyun yang ada di depannya begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba disebelahnya.

"Aishh kau membuatku mati jantungan kau tahu!" kesal Kyuhyun dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan tangannya yang terkena cipratan kuah ramyun.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya!" ucap Siwon yang langsung menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Ia takut jika seluruh mahasiswa melihat dirinya dan juga Siwon. Karena Kyuhyun tak yakin Siwon akan benar-benar 'membantu' dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Siwon mendekatkan tangan Kyuhyun, ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Ketika lidah Siwon semakin dekat dengan jari-jari tangannya, Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Hangatnya lidah Siwon bisa ia rasakan pada jari-jarinya. Siwon menjilat ujung jari-jari Kyuhyun, kemudian mengulumnya mulai dari jari jempol hingga jari kelingking. Tak ada satu jaripun yang Siwon lewatkan.

"Mmm…ssttt..gehhh…lihh..."

Kyuhyun mendesah ketika Siwon membalikan tangannnya lalu menjilati telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun seperti membeku tak bisa ia gerakan, Kyuhyun ingin menarik tangannya namun tangannya sudah dipegang Siwon dengan kuat. Sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun mencoba meraih meja untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun rasa ia sudah gila, saraf-saraf selnya seakan mati, otak Kyuhyun memerintah untuk berhenti, namun tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi sebaliknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terus merasa ketagihan, panas dan juga geli secara bersamaan.

Lidah Siwon semakin ke atas, kini lidah Siwon sudah mencapai lengan Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan Siwon menggulung lengan kemeja Kyuhyun hingga kini ia menjilati area tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Ia terus memejamkan matanya dan menggumam atau bisa dibilang mendesah keenakan.

"Enggh…ahhh..berhen..tihh...ssstt…won!"

Bulu kudu Kyuhyun merinding begitu merasakan nafas Siwon berhembus di lehernya.

"Ahhh…Siihh..won…!" Kyuhyun mengeliat tak jelas ketika Siwon menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Siwon menjilati lehernya, terus ke atas hingga ke belakang telinganya lalu menciumnya atau lebih tepatnya menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Akhhh..wonnie…ahhh..suhh..dahhh...ahhh...eunghhh! "

Kyuhyun terus dibuai kenikmatan hingga lupa jika kini ia berada di kantin. Telinga Kyuhyun seakan tuli karena terlalu menikmati sentuhan lidah Siwon, hingga kesadarannya kembali ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang begitu keras.

"KYAAA SO HOTTT!"

Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Siwon, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya sayu. Air liur keluar dari bibir para yeoja dan namja yang berada di kantin. Begitu malu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Hah..hah..hah..apa-apaan dia itu!"

Kyuhyun mentap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia meraba sebuah tanda kemerahan di belakang telinganya. Kyuhyun merasa begitu bodoh sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam pemainan iblis tampan itu.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena para yeoja dan namja di Kampusnya kini bersikap biasa padanya, namun sama saja ia keluar dari kandang singa masuk ke kandang buaya.

'Sial! 'barang' ku jadi tegang begini!' Kyuhyun meraba selangkangannya yang kini sudah mengembung. Bagaimana bisa ia terangsang semudah itu. Apa pesona iblis itu terlalu kuat hingga membutakan serta menulikan inderanya ketika dirinya dilecehkan di depan banyak orang?

Tunggu dilecehkan? Bukankah dirinya sendiri menikmatinya?

'Aishh sial!' Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Beruntung toilet sedang sepi. Ia bisa dikatakan gila jika ada orang melihatnya sedang berbicara sendiri.

Kyuhyun meremas juniornya yang masih terbalut celana jeans biru gelapnya.

"Eunggg…enak…Siwon-sii..ahhh…ter..russs…ahhh!" Kyuhyun tak sadar menyebut nama Siwon ketika memanjakan juniornya sendiri.

"Perlu bantuan Kyunnie!" mata Kyuhyun terbuka ketika melihat Siwon yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas juniornya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku sudah selesai!" Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh beberapa meter dengannya.

"Bukankah kau memanggil namaku tadi?"

"Ti-tidak, aku sama sekali tak memanggil namamu!"

Siwon menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun berjalan mundur, hingga ia terpaksa berhenti ketika ada sebuah tembok menghalanginya.

"Kau-kau mau ap-apa?"

"Membantumu tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan!"

"Ti-tidak! siapa bilang! Lagi pula perjanjiaannya hanya berciuman!" Kyuhyun semakin gugup ketika kedua tangan Siwon memenjarakannya di dinding.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang jika ciumanku hanya dilakukan di bibir!"

**DEG**

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia mengingat perjanjiannya kemarin dengan Siwon. 'Ciuman 24 kali' Ok! Seharusnya Kyuhyun bertanya ciuman dimana yang Siwon inginkan.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, sontak Kyuhyun menutup matanya, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun salah mengartikannya, karena Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"22 kali lagi!" bisik Siwon seduktif.

"Dan aku mau menagih sisanya sekarang!" Siwon terus membisikan kata-katanya dengan nada se-sensual mungkin hingga Kyuhyun tak sadar jika kedua tangan Siwon kini sudah tak menahannya di dinding lagi namun sibuk membuka celana Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Dan kali ini aku mau mencium 'little Kyu' yang sudah bangun!"

Kyuhyun tak sadar ketika suara Siwon semakin lirih, karena kini Siwon sudah berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun dan…

**Chupp**

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka seketika dan langsung melihat ke bawah. Disana ia bisa melihat Siwon yang kini menciumi junior Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!"

" 21 "

**Chupp**

" 20 "

**Chupp**

"Tentunya menagih hakku!" ucap Siwon dan semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang Kyuhyun.

" 19 "

**Chupp**

"18 "

**Chupp**

"Cukup!" teriak Kyuhyun. Tindakan Siwon barusan semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon terus menciumi junior Kyuhyun yang setengah terbangun dan lihatlah sekarang. Junior Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak, seolah telah siap untuk memulai 'pertempuran'.

"Baiklah!" Siwon berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

**Chupp**

"Dan itu yang ke 17!" ucapnya setelah mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir Kyuhyun lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung dengan celana yang melorot(?) sampai ke lututnya.

'Sial! ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kasihan sekali kau 'little Kyu'

Kyuhyun mengelus juniornya sendiri yang kini telah dicampakan begitu saja. Padahal juniornya ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan lidah Siwon. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong ketika ia menginginkan lebih. Sungguh iblis tampan tersebut sudah berhasil menjungkir balikan perasaannya sekarang.

Sementara di depan pintu toilet pria, Siwon tersenyum simpul ketika ia mendengar pikiran Kyuhyun. 'Akan ku buat kau milih kesepakatan lainnya.'

Tentunya kalian tahu bukan apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Seorang iblis tidak pernah merasa puas. Ia bisa menjerumuskan manusia dan membuat manusia tersebut untuk menuruti apa yang di inginkannya. Apa yang di inginkan Siwon? Tentu saja lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mandi dan berganti pakaian setelah pulang dari Kampusnya. Setelah kejadian siang tadi, Kyuhyun terpaksa menginap di toilet selama berjam-jam demi menuntaskan hasratnya yang tertunda karena ulah iblis sialan itu.

Kyuhyun tak memikirkan Siwon apakah dia mengikutinya sampai ke rumah atau tidak, lagi pula Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia sedikit kesal karena Siwon yang mencampakan juniornya begitu saja. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga khawatir tentang keberadaan Siwon sekarang.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Untuk apa kau memikirkan iblis mesum itu. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Mana ada manusia yang menculik iblis. Yang ada malah manusia yang diculik iblis, dikunci di ruang tertutup dan gelap lalu 'dimakan' Iblis yang mesum seperti Siwon."

"Emm, so sweet! Kau perhatian sekali padaku!"

"Kau!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memeriksakan kondisi jantungnya setelah ini. Bagaimana bisa jantung Kyuhyun berdetak normal jika Siwon selalu mencul didekatnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang peduli padamu!" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Siwon. Sejak tadi memang Kyuhyun sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu bukan apa kemampuanku!" Siwon semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang juga sudah berbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia tak boleh berpikir macam-macam sekarang. Karena Siwon sudah pasti bisa membacanya.

**Sreett**

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang dalam posisi miring menjadi terlentang.

**Glupp**

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah ketika Siwon kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kurang 16 ciuman lagi bukan?" ucapnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menolak namun ia juga menikmatinya. Lagi pula ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya setelah Siwon menyingkirkan para yeoja dan namja yang mengusik kehidupannya.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan salah satu tangannya yang menopang berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih manusia yang ada di bawahnya.

'Lembut!' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia tak sadar jika tangan kanan Siwon mulai melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Eungghh…emmm…!" Kyuhyun mendesah ditengah-tengah aksinya yang membalas ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun yang kehabisan oksigenpun membuka mulutnya dan itu tak disia-siakan Siwon untuk menjelah memasuki gua hangat yang sejak tadi belum dirasakannya.

Siwon terus menjelajah mulut Kyuhyun, lidahnya mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi rapi Kyuhyun dan ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Kyuhyun, lidah Siwon mengajaknya bergelut. Siwon mendominasinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah. Ia mengeliatkan tubuhnya yang seperti tersengat listrik menerima cumbuan Siwon hingga secara tak sengaja juniornya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang sangat keras dan besar di atasnya.

'Apakah iblis juga mempunyai penis? Lalu apakah ukurannya memang jumbo seperti itu!' pikir Kyuhyun dengan terus menikmati ciumannya.

Siwon yang membaca pikiran Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas ciuman panasnya. Dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya? Aku bisa menunjukannya sekarang jika kau mau!"

**Blush**

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah semakin diperparah dengan ucapan Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

"Tidak!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Terserah kau saja! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati ingin menunjukannya padamu!"

'jangan perpikir yang tidak-tidak Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan! Jangan!' Kyuhyun terus merapalkan kata-kata penolakan di kepalanya. Ia tak mau Siwon kembali membaca pikirannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha membendung keinginannya.

**Slurrp**

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menjilat _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Ia menciumnya lembut, menjilat, cium, jilat , dan cium. Begitu seterusnya seolah ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kurang 13 ciuman lagi!" ucapnya berhenti sebentar.

**Slurrpp**

Kini Siwon menjilat _nipple_ Kyuhyun kembali dan mengulumnya. Sedangkan tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan menggesekan juniornya pada junior Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menegang.

"Akhhh…teru..russs..ahhh…enggg…!" Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan nikmat pada dua titik sensitive nya. Siwon menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, melumat secara bergantian, menyesapnya seperti lollipop dan sesekali menggigitnya.

**Tok tok tok**

"Kyunnie sudah waktunya makan malam!" suara eomma Cho menghentikan kegiatan Siwon.

"Kau curang..hahh..ciumanmu…ter..laluhh…lamahh!" Kyuhyun hampir saja akan pingsan jika Siwon tak melepas ciumannya.

"Dalam kesepakatan kau tidak menentukan durasinya bukan? Jadi aku berhak menciummu selama dan dimana saja selagi aku mau!"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasa dipecundangi, ia tak berpikir sejauh itu. Dan sekarang ia harus pasrah menerima semua perlakuan iblis mesum yang ada di atasnya.

"Kyunnie! Cepat sayang!" suara sang eomma kembali berdengung ditelinganya.

"nehh..eommaahhh!" Kyuhyun menjawab eommanya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

Eomma Cho sebenarnya merasa agak aneh mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang seperti orang habis lari marathon. Namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia turun dari lantai satu rumahnya dan menuju ke meja makan dimana sudah ada suami dan anak sulung tercinta.

"Makanlah untuk mengisi energimu! Karena kurang 8 ciuman lagi!" ucap Siwon menyeringai. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tajam. Jika Kyuhyun ditanya siapa orang termesum di dunia. Kyuhyun akan langsung menjawab Choi Siwon. Meski Siwon bukan manusia sekalipun.

"Apa kau mau menyelesaikan sisanya sekarang juga?" Siwon mengerlingkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring diranjangnya.

"TIDAKK!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar kamarnya sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Tak lupa ia merapikan kancing kemejanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berteriak chagi?" Tanya eomma Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa eomma!" Kyuhyun meneruskan acara makannya, hari ini eommanya memasak _bulgogi_ kesukaannya. Ia begitu lahap memakannya, karena energinya sudah habis diserap ciuman Siwon sejak pagi.

"Kyunnie besok noona-mu akan bertunangan!"

**Uhukk**

Kyuhyun memuncratkan minuman dari mulutnya begitu mendengar perkataan sang eomma.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali!" seru Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tangan dan celana selututnya basah karena acara tersedaknya tadi.

Eomma Kyuhyun menatap Ahra dengan pandangan bertanya. Ahra hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan appa Cho menepuk pundak istrinya.

"Sebenarnya noona-mu sudah hamil duluan. Dan sudah berkali-kali namjachingu-nya meminta Ahra untuk menikah dengannya, noona-mu takut jika kami marah. Namun mereka saling mencintai sejak dulu dan kita sudah membicarakannya dengan keluarga kekasih Ahra."

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun memandang Ahra yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ahra mengangguk dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia berbisik di telinga adiknya.

"Karena noona sudah tidak tahan Kyu! Ternyata melakukan 'itu' sungguh nikmat!"

**Blush**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh noona-nya hingga bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah. Ia mulai berfantasi liar ketika ia membayangkan junior Siwon yang besar menerobos _hole_ nya yang sempit.

'Apa senikmat itu?' batin Kyuhyun.

**Chupp**

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika merasakan benda hangat yang menyentuh lututnya. Kyuhyun menengok ke bawah meja dan menadapti Siwon disana.

'Kau lagi! Kenapa kau selalu hadir disaat yang tidak tepat!' ucap Kyuhyun. Meski hanya dalam pikirannya. Karena Kyuhyun yakin Siwon bisa mendengarnya.

"Karena kau memanggil namaku!" ucap Siwon polos.

"Ssttt diam!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ada apa di bawah Kyunnie?" Tanya appa Cho.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa!" ucapnya gugup.

"Kau berbicara denga siapa Kyunnie?" Ahra ingin melihat kebawah namun segera dicegah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bicara pada siapa-siapa noona. Noona lanjutkan saja makannya. Kyu sudah selesai!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan keluarganya yang terbengong melihat kepergiannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu!" gumam Ahra.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang _king size_ nya. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan noona-nya. Apakah memang senikmat itu?

**Brukk**

"Kamu mau mencobanya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika ranjangnya berguncang diiringi suara seseorang.

**Blushh**

"Kau sudah ku-"

"Kau tak akan tahu jika belum pernah mencobanya!" potong Siwon.

Siwon menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Keningnya kini sudah bersentuhan dengan kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menutup matanya, ia sibuk menatap wajah Siwon yang semakin tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini.

'Jantungku! Ada apa dengan jantungku!' rancau Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang jika bersama Siwon, apa ini tandanya ia benar-benar menyukai Siwon atau dirinya hanya kagum akan ketampanannya?

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencobanya, kakaknya saja tak bisa menahannya dengan sang pacar hingga kebablasan(?). lagi pula tak salah mencobanya dengan lelaki tampan diatasnya kini. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun juga tak akan hamil setelah melakukannya. Bukankah ia sendiri seorang namja. Pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa bukan?

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika tangan besar Siwon membuka celananya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

Wajah Kyuhyun merona mendengarnya. Mungkin ada baiknya jika Siwon bisa membaca pikirannya karena dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta dengan gamblang jika Kyuhyun juga menginginkannya. Karena itu sangat memalukan.

Entah sudah sejak kapan kini tubuh Kyuhyun sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kyuhyun menutupi juniornya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu malu! Kita sama-sama punya 'kan? Jadi untuk apa kau menutupinya?"

"Jika kau malu karena ukurannya hanya 7 centi itu tak masalah bukan? Dari pada kau tak memilikinya. Karena akan sangat merepotkan jika kau tak 'mempunyainya'!" Siwon terkekeh milihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Darimana kau tahu ukurannya 7 centi. Aku yang punya saja, tidak tahu sama sekali!"

"Jadi kau mau mengukurnya untuk membuktikan kata-kataku eoh? Aku tak perlu mengukurnya untuk tahu. Karena dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu!" ucap Siwon polos.

"Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang!"

**Glup**

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya ketika tangan Siwon sudah menggantikan tangannya untuk mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

"Emmm…ternyata…nikmat…!" rancaunya menutup matanya menikmati pijatan Siwon pada juniornya.

Siwon memasukan junior Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya, melahapnya rakus, mengocok junior tersebut di dalam mulutnya, dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Sshhh...lebih…cepatt…ahhhh…nee..begitu..terusss…e unghhh…"

Kyuhyun mendesah begitu Siwon terus mempercepat gerakan lidahnya, ditengah-tengah kegiatannya, Siwon melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga menjadikan tubuhnya _naked_ seperti Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa melepas kulumannya sedikitpun.

Begitu merasakan junior Kyuhyun semakin membesar, seolah ingin meledakan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahkkkuhh…mau…keluar…akhhh...!"

Siwon menelan semua cairan Kyuhyun dan menghisap-hisap junior Kyuhyun setelahnya. Seolah cairan Kyuhyun tersebut masih kurang untuk ditelannya, sementara itu dengan hati-hati Siwon memasukan jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Ahkk..sakit..!"

"Sstt tenang! Sebentar lagi kau akan merasa nikmat baby!" Siwon mengocok junior Kyuhyun dengan tangan lainnya, ia ingin mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyuhyun pada titik _sensitive_ tubuh pucat tersebut yang kini ia manjakan.

"Akhhh..wonniee..ahhh..enn..!"

Siwon menambah dua jarinya ketika Kyuhyun merasakan nikmat saat jari-jari Siwon menumbuk prostatnya.

"Wonniee…enak…teruss…ahhh…yah…disana…ahhh..!"

Siwon tersenyum ketika sudah menemukan titik sensitive Kyuhyun. Siwon mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya.

"Aku datang baby!" Siwon melesakan juniornya kedalam lubang Kyuhyun dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akhhhhh!" Kyuhyun mencerit kesakitan ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti dirobek secara paksa oleh benda 'milik'Siwon. Tak salah jika Kyuhyun mengatakan junior Siwon itu Jumbo. Karena jika tidak tak mungkin Kyuhyun merasakan sakit serasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah.

Siwon mengusap air mata yang menetes dari obsidian indah Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah ne!" Siwon kembali mengocok junior Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir manusia yang berada di bawahnya.

"Emm..!" Kyuhyun menikmati ciuman dan kocokan Siwon di juniornya. Melihat itu, Siwon segera menghentakan juniornya yang hanya berhasil masuk separuh pada _hole_ sempit Kyuhyun.

JLEEP

"AKHHHH!" teriakan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Siwon tak berhenti disitu saja, karena semakin ia diam, maka Kyuhyun akan merasa kesakitan. Dengan cepat Siwon menyodok-nyodokan juniornya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Eungghh…ahhhh…terus…lebihh..cehhpat…ahhh…ahhh…!" sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menikmati sodokan Siwon.

Siwon semakin menambah kecepatannya ketika mengenai prostat Kyuhyun.

"Ne…disituhh..terusss…akhh..ahkkk…begitu…akhhh…!" mendengar desahan Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat _sexy_ membuatnya semakin bringas menyodokan juniornya di dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun.

"Akhh..aku..mauhhh…ahhh..keluar…ahhh!"

"Keluarkan saja baby!"

"Akhhh!" Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya mengotori sprei-nya serta tangan Siwon yang tak berhenti mengocok juniornya.

"Saatnya 'acara puncak' baby!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus kembali dipaksa melayani iblis mesum Siwon, karena sudah 5 kali Kyuhyun klimaks, Siwon belum juga klimaks, hingga pada ke 7 kali ia klimaks barulah Siwon menyemburkan cairan 'cinta' pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah, bahkan ia sudah hampir pingsan jika saja Siwon tak menggodanya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

_Hole_ nya terasa penuh, Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun setelah mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu bersemangat hingga membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini! Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengusap keringat Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpejam, ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya, namun ia tidak tidur. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Nado saranghae Choi Siwon!" Siwon tersenyum mendengar balasan Kyuhyun. Ia mendekap Kyuhyun erat dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Jangan berpikir jika Siwon hanya bercanda mengatakan saranghae pada Kyuhyun. Karena sejak pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah menaruh hati padanya. Salahkan kadar _pheromone_ Kyuhyun yang berlebih hingga membuatnya _pervert_ seperti ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu melindungimu dari manusia yang selalu mengganggumu!"

Merekapun menutup mata, berniat mengarungi alam mimpi yang indah setelah pergulatan cinta mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum merasakan kehangatan tubuh Siwon yang memeluknya erat. Siwon sendiri tidak tidur. Iblis tidak butuh tidur. Ia hanya ikut memejamkan matanya saja, sesekali Siwon menciumi bibir Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa semua iblis semesum ini!" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih dengan masa yang masih terpejam. Siwon menghentikan ciumannya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga! Karena ada iblis yang bahkan tidak mau bersentuhan dengan manusia. Namun ada iblis yang melebihi aku. Dia sudah lama berkelana di dunia manusia dan menyamar menjadi salah satu diantaranya. Lalu ia menumpahkan nafsunya yang tak pernah habis tersebut pada manusia bodoh yang terjerat ketampanannya. Bisa dibilang ia lebih mesum dariku dan juga lebih kuat!"

Siwon yang merasa tak mendengar respon apapun dari orang yang didekapnya, mencoba melirik Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah terpejam dengan nafas yang teratur.

'Sudah tidur ternyata! Aku berharap dia tak menemukanmu. Karena kau hanya milikku!'

Siwon megecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

**The End**

* * *

The End chingudeul! #nyengir lebar

Ada yang tidak mengerti ya, tentang FF ini? #Mianhae #bow

Feromon atau Pheromone (bahasa Yunani: _phero_ yang artinya pembawa, dan _mone_ bermakna sensasi) adalah sejenis zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk merangsang dan memiliki daya pikat seksual pada jantan maupun betina.

Setelah aku cari kembali manga nya berjudul "_Akuma Game" _ jika tertarik silahkan dicari ^_^ Namun masih Chapter 2 di situsnya, itupun hanya sampai 'perjanjian' saja dengan Iblisnya. Untuk **Unpredictable **Mianhae kalo yang Hydromance aku nggak tau. Tapi nanti aku akan mencoba mencari tau. Gomawo #bungkuk badan.

Sebenarnya cerita ini hanya summarynya saja yang sama dengan tu manga. Ceritanya asli aku ngarang sendiri. Jadi mianhae jika Chapter ini tak sesuai yang chingu harapkan. WOW! Aku sempat tak bisa mempercayai ketika melihat banyak yang suka Fict ini. Aku jadi takut bagaimana jika kelanjutan ceritanya tak sesuai yang chingu harapkan. T_T

Terima kasih bagi semua readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fict ini, dan terutama untuk yang review, favorite serta follownya. Sungguh itu membuat saya kembali bersemangat untuk posting di FFn kembali.

Saya juga jadi tak ragu lagi untuk buat FF Fantasy! Maklum, FF genre fantasy hampir jarang terlihat, dan saya kira banyak yang tak menyukainya. XD

Kepanjangan ya? Mianhae #bow

Wanna gimme a review ?

**Big Thanks to :**

**madness break ** joanbabykyu**********Gyurievil****** ermagyu****** missjelek****** rikha-chan ** the babykyu kyu ** Augesteca ** iloyalty1 ** RaeMii**********miszshanty05**********Chel Apple **Wonkyudee ** 2143****** wonkyufa ** kkyu32**********WonKyuPet******Nakahara Grill****** Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang ** shin min young****** Fujoshi203 ** FiWonKyu0201 ** 0311 ** sellinandrew ** BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime ******syifa. sparkyu** ** nandangaryp ** lovgravanime14 ** rheina. kyuhae** Kayla WonKyu ** yewonmjeje ** GaemGyu92 ** **WONHAESUNG LOVE ** ****meotmeot ** ****shin min hyo ** ****Park Kyu ** ****Unpredictable ** ****Kyu kyu Wonkyu'90 ** ****diyas ** ****Kim Anna ** ****cloudsevil ** ****vira ** ****mandalika ** ****evil kyu ** ****kyundachan**

**HAPPY WONKYU DAY**

**13-10-2013**


End file.
